Italian is Truly The Language Of Love En Español
by BossaNova3094
Summary: Frerard. Tormentosa relacion entre un rico italiano y un imigrante ingles en epoca de la Colonia. Enjoy ;


Los personajes no son mios, ni los lugares. La historia si :) - Historia Ubicada en la Antigua Ciudad de Lima, Peru, Latinoamerica.

Algunos hechos tienen referencia historica, pero no estan seguun los años ;). Mi primera historia. Espero que les guste :D

No recuerda ni como empezó ni sabe cuando podrá dejarlo pero por ahora lo disfruta lo mas que puede, Frank Anthony Iero era, ni para que decirlo, hijo de inmigrantes italianos cándidos y perdidos como si no hubieran pasado 50 años comerciando especias de Imperia Italiana a esa movida y ambigua ciudad que les recomendaron para salir de los apuros económicos y alcanzaron una posición alta, que ahora complace a su hijo, un delicioso joven de piel blanca sonrosada y cabellera con ondas chocolate oscuro y mas que profundo e interesante que hacia delirar a las niñas risueñas de su círculo social, sin embargo a el no le importaba mucho esto, lo cual era un gran problema que debía lidiar toda su vida y tuvo su detonante en las celebraciones de Navidad de 1899.

Solo a días de un nuevo y prometedor siglo, la alegría era contagiosa desde los mendigos de los callejones de Miraflores hasta los señores y damas de las casonas del Centro, y las celebraciones se extendieron principalmente en el Jirón Torre Tagle. Música tropical, bailes y locura popular por todas partes, y desde un callejón tambaleándose de risa viene Frank acompañado de compañeros del ostentoso colegio San Felipe y señoritas fragantes, caminaban y empujaban y Frank se abría paso alejándose del grupo y riendo hasta llegar a un molesto dolor de estomago que lo hizo erguirse, allí fue donde tuvo una visión casi santa y en cuestión de minutos su vida cambiaria. Gerard Way, hijo de un hacendado español que nunca conoció y una americana empobrecida que en el resplandor de su vida embelesaba a los más acaudalados con su exoticidad.

El muchacho tocaba una guitarra barroca a un lado del Jirón para un grupo de plebeyos que danzaban alzando sus inmundas vestimentas, Frank sintió como una emoción bizarra, mucho calor y ganas feroces de conocer a este chico. Lo miro con una intensidad alucinante, y sin impórtale mucho la gente del alrededor por lo de las copas de champagne. Gerard no pudo hacer otra cosa que voltear y descubrir en segundos, una homosexualidad oculta e impensable hasta ese momento. Su respuesta fue reír cautivadoramente y seguir tocando pero sin quitarle los ojos a ese joven que jugaba con su corbata y su cabello muy impaciente. Lo de seducir a un chico era nuevo para Frank pero sabia como apurar la situación ya que la calentura de su pantalón lo pedía. Así fue como el muchacho italiano con las manos en los bolsillos de seda, cruzo muy cerca de Gerard y susurro en su oído tan cerca para hacerlo estremecer

- Sígueme y no preguntes

- ¿A dónde? – dijo algo sorprendido Gerard por la iniciativa.

Te dije que no preguntaras – respondió sonriendo,Gerard no pudo evitar seguirlo, y que mierda, casi era el nuevo siglo y no he hecho otra cosa que trabajar como esclavo.

- Vamos.

Caminaron juntos por un callejón desolado tocándose las manos riendo pero sin palabras, no eran necesarias. Al dar la vuelta y cruzando una pequeña pradera, Niccolo conocía la existencia de una pequeña huerta de estilo francés, abandonada hace años y sin cerradura para entrar. Al cruzar la puerta Frank se abalanzo contra Gerard besándolo con fuerza y empujándolo contra la pared de adobe y juntando sus cuerpos, rápidamente este correspondió también, jugando con los rizos del italiano y ya atreviéndose a más, cogió la mano de Frank y la metió adentro de sus pantalones, sintiendo que iba a estallar en muy poco tiempo. Así el sexo se traslado en una encimera, Gerard contra ella y Frank moviéndose encima de él con rápidas embestidas que iban seguidas de besos rápidos y seguir embistiéndolo, Frank sintió que nunca había sentido algo tan rico, en su vida y al acabar apoyándose en la pared para no caer, le pregunto su nombre, mas por necesidad que por tema de conversación:

- Eso fue demasiado- dijo aun jadeando- cómo te llamas.

- Gerard ... Way- dijo subiéndose los pantalones casi seguro que sería despreciado por el fino muchacho cuando acabaran, lo cual era lo más predecible. Por lo tanto decidió apurarse y salir rápido pero justo cuando abría la puerta, Frank lo cogió fuerte del brazo y lo trajo muy cerca a su cara.

- Tenemos que vernos de nuevo, _mi piace_, donde trabajas, ¿dónde puedo encontrarte? Y mirándolo bien y muy cerca, supo que esos ojos almendrados siempre sorpresivos y esa paz pecaminosa que sentía cuando lo miraba le hicieron saber a Frank Anthony que olvidarse de él no iba a ser nada fácil.

Así pasaron esos meses de encuentros furtivos en la huerta, después pasaron a ser en casa de Frank, cuando sus padres estaban en Italia u otros lugares, y en complicidad con los empleados. Para Frank, el simple hecho de tener a Gerard en su casa, hacia que los techos se vean más altos, que al tenerlo en su cama, esta de repente era más suave y grande. Y luego de amarse por horas, hablaban de tantas cosas, de viajes que nunca harían, de cómo los dos sin ayuda de nadie acabarían con la Gran Guerra Europea, de todo detalle importante de sus vidas, de los sueños más retorcidos que pudieran recordar. Cualquier evento pequeño era un tema de conversación.

En la vida y en todas las cosas, no todo funciona a la perfección, Frank mimado por sus padres nunca había tenido que rectificarse por nada, su orgullo era tan firme que lo sorprendía a el mismo, en ocasiones. Los primeros meses no se podía sacar a Gerard de la mente, las hojas de sus libros, el aire cálido, las conversaciones más triviales. Todo atraía su rostro a sus pensamientos, y si él faltaba a sus reuniones, sabría que estaría toda la semana inquieto, vacio, lo cual le daba tanta rabia. En una ocasión lo mando golpear por mercenarios arruinados, y el mismo le curó las heridas, muchas veces mientras hacían el amor, Frank se ponía muy brusco y lo golpeaba, luego disculpándose pero sabiendo que ocurriría de nuevo, y a veces se negaba a recibirlo en su casa, pero horas después iba corriendo, y muy violento, se eximia y lo besaba sin dejarlo respirar.

Gerard, como es obvio, no estaba muy satisfecho con la situación, en ese entonces andaba en amoríos formales con la hija de un rico comerciante, MariaSol de los Heros, de bellas facciones pero mal colocadas, era deslucida y sin gracia pero habilidosa para el arte de la conversación, y tenían una abominable pasión por Gerard, por obvias razones, realmente el chico era muy agradable a la vista. El compromiso fue aceptado por su madre, una fortuna futura era un regalo de Dios para su condición de pobre, y los padres de MariaSol después de meses de terrible insistencia por parte de su hija única, accedieron, no obstante, el bello muchacho tenía también el favor del hijo del heredero unico de los Iero, son muy buenos amigos comentan, no puede ser tan malo. Gerard no era desagradecido y disfrutaba la compañía de MariaSol, que lo trataba como él se merecía, esto se lo reprochaba a Frank en sus reuniones casuales. En uno de sus encuentros, el iba por sus muslos, después le besaba los hombros y subía por la boca, Frank apoyado en el tope de la cama, y Gerard paraba y le decía en el oído de manera burlona:

- MariaSol dice que cuando nos casemos viajaremos por todo el Caribe, y además nunca me ha golpeado, ¿sabes?- dijo muy sarcástico

- Esplendido, cásate con ella mañana mismo si es posible, pero estoy seguro que será cuestión de horas para que vuelvas corriendo a mí, _il mio amore_

- Eres casi despreciable, pero cuando me hablas en italiano… - susurro y lo beso sabiendo que aunque sea un idiota, arrogante y orgulloso, era seguro que no sería feliz si no lo tenía, y en efecto, nunca lo tendría de verdad.

Los meses pasaban de esta manera, de pronto empezaron a planear los preparativos para el casamiento Way-De los Heros, que se deseaba ostentosa, los celos de Frank crecían y las reuniones se volvían escazas. MariaSol organizaba muchos viajes a Cartagena de Indias, a las Antillas, a Belice, a Estados Unidos…etc. Sospechaba, si es que no lo sabía ya, que su prometido complacía al heredero único de los Iero, y estos eran perfectos para alejarlos.

Su última noche juntos fue una semana antes de la boda civil, y dos días antes de la boda religiosa, separadas para darle más alarde a la celebración. MariaSol volvería en la tarde del siguiente día desde Paris, lugar de la adquisición del flamante vestido de boda y demás accesorios dignos de ese largo viaje. Esperaron la oportunidad que nadie requiriera a Gerard para una prueba de terno, de baile, de decoración, es decir esa tarde y corrieron al Palacio de los Iero, recientemente construido.

- Un mes, alucinante, un mes que la cerda, _miserabile puttana, _ha podido separarme de ti

- Por favor, no te metas con mi _esposa_**- **balbuceo tímidamente Gerard pero haciendo énfasis en la palabra_ esposa,_ ya se había hecho la idea y le había tomado cariño, pero lo que no espero fue la reacción de Frank, que lo miro con unos ojos verdes profundísimos, la tristeza más honda se reflejaban en ellos, estaba perdiendo a lo único que había querido realmente, su más grande pesadilla se estaba haciendo concreta y no podía hacer nada para pararlo, lo único que pudo hacer es llorar con mucha rabia.

Se veía tan vulnerable, herido que Gerard se quebró también, intento acercarlo a él con sus manos pero Frank se oponía, lo empujaba suavemente y al final cedió en sus brazos, y beso a Gerard tan apasionadamente que este sintió temblores en todo su cuerpo, es verdad que fue un mes, uno muy largo, y tenía una gran necesidad de hacer a Frank suyo, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa blanca que al caer al suelo dejaba al descubierto su piel blanquísima, susurraba un_: te quiero tanto Frank ,mierda, mira como me pones_, muy cerca a su oído y Frank soltaba una sonrisa amplia cuando este subía a horcajadas en su espalda y frotaba impaciente su ereccion contra el haciendo que la ropa este de mas, Gerard paseaba sus manos en todo su cuerpo haciendolo temblar y pedirle mas, mas aun cuando frotaba su entrepierna con sus muslos. Gerard no pudo mas y rapidamente lo comenzo a masturbar, suavemente mientras le decia cursilerias de amor en el oido.

Después de unas intensas horas y de dormir hasta que el sol de medio día entro por las ventanas y el hambre los despertaron. Se cambiaron y fueron a desayunar al Country Club, la bellísima vista al campo de golf, un completísimo desayuno le daban a esa mañana, el soplo de aire cálido y a la vez fresco, todo perfecto y aparte Gerard se daba cuenta que Frank estaba muy risueño, se veía esplendoroso con la vestimenta blanca que resaltaba sus rizos, se despidieron fríamente debido a la cantidad enorme de gente que se encontraba en el Hotel debido a una fiesta de sociedad.

- Te voy a extrañar a muerte, en serio, te he querido muchísimo Frank, que no quede la menor duda por favor.

- No queda, no te preocupes, me gusto conocerte sabes…-dijo el muchacho italiano fingiendo una sonrisa calmada pero con el fin del mundo en sus ojos.

- … Lo sé, iras a mí... boda supongo. No es la última vez que nos… - veremos- lo interrumpió Frank incomodísimo porque estaba al borde del colapso.

- Si… bueno adiós Gerard. Se dieron las manos rudamente y Gerard le dio una sonrisa de pena absoluta. Vaya que si lo había querido demasiado... y ahora lo veía alejándose por el gran portón de mármol del Hotel. Con las manos en los bolsillos caminaba plácidamente y topándose con hombres y mujeres elegantísimos, sin siquiera imaginar la gran historia de amor que acababa de morir al frente de ellos.

Casi como una profecía hecha por Gerard, Frank no se apareció ni en la boda civil ni en la religiosa, después de años de preguntar por él en las reuniones de sociedad a las que asistía con MariaSol, se entero que volvió a Italia y se llevo a sus padres, se caso con una jovencita española de buena familia y juntos viajaron por todo el Mediterráneo, no tienen hijos ni penas. Ya no viene a Lima ni para saludar, ¡que ingrato!, risa general entre los amigos pero Gerard se queda pensando en el… ¿será feliz, querrá realmente a esa mujer, lo seguirá amando, pensara en él?

Tanto piensa en Niccolo que descuida a su esposa, no le da ni atención ni mucho menos los hijos tan añorados por ella. No fue sorpresa para nadie que ella lo dejara esa mañana fría de Mayo. Así comenzó la decadencia de Gerard Way, y volvió a ser el mismo muchacho pobre de antes, pero ahora estaba peor, no tenía a Frank.

Cálida mañana navideña en el puerto principal de la Ciudad de los Reyes, buques vienen y van y la gente limeña se anima a comer en los diferentes restaurantes que allí se encuentran, en una esquina, en una barrio de casas humildes y rosadas frente al mar, casi sacadas de un cuento de hadas, están un grupo de niños con sus madres escuchando a lo que ellos creen, es el hombre más sabio que han escuchado, 52 años bien contados, el pelo abundante y la cara agradable, les cuenta historias de cómo era Lima cuando era el Virreinato más importante, esplendor y lujo se veía, donde estamos sentados habían palacios con muebles todos traídos del otro lado del mundo. Y aunque no lo crean, en un tiempo de mi vida yo viví en muchos palacios. De improvisto sale de un buque de turismo, un señor con pinta de noble, bellísimo para su edad y muy mareado por la llegada, del brazo trae una niña vestida como duquesa, de rizos dorados sonriente con todo lo que veía.

- Padre, ¡tu ciudad es muy bonita, llévame a visitar tu casa por favor!- la niña jala al padre del brazo saltando y este solo sonríe, mira a la ciudad con nostalgia, el Jirón Torre Tagle, donde hace años su vida dio un giro muy extraño pero inolvidable.

Las miradas de los dos hombres se cruzan, con la incertidumbre de que sean los que ellos creen que son, el italiano se pierde en los ojos del hombre del piso pero su hija lo jala para el lado contrario.

Don Gerard Way se acuerda de todo el romance pasado en segundos y mareado y divertido por los recuerdos vuelve la cabeza, feliz de haber podido encontrado el amor de su vida pero resignado voltea donde sus vecinos con una sonrisa:

- Algunos dicen que el francés es el idioma del amor, permítanme diferir pero realmente el idioma del amor, yo creo que es el italiano, este es mas atrapante y son tantas las fantasías que trae con la simple belleza de la articulacion de sus palabras, todas sus palabras suenan como una cancion...


End file.
